SSB Entrances and Conversations
by DareDreamer
Summary: Entrances and dialogues I think that characters would have with each other if Smash Bros was styled like Injustice 2. Hope you enjoy these.
1. Fighter Entrances

**(A/N: These are what I think some characters would say to each other and their entrances if Super Smash Bros was styled like Injustice 2.)**

ENTRANCES (home & after opponent's line/ away)

Mario: exits from warp pipe & straightens hat/ tosses Cappy before catching him

Luigi: runs toward opponent, stops & casts green fire on glove/ flips a coin with the sound effect

Peach/Daisy: floats down with parasol & folds it up/ accompanied by Toads, which leave

Wario: brings bike to a stop & disembarks/ munches garlic and tosses it aside

Yoshi: pops out of egg & growls/ flutter jumps to the stage

Rosalina: floats down & summons Luma/ uses a Launch Star to reach the stage

Dr. Mario: megavitamins fade away & tosses capsule/ jumps on top of a virus enemy and lands

Bowser: lands on all fours, stands up & roars/ rears his head and breathes fire as Goombas and Koopas flee

Bowser Jr/Koopalings: hovers down in Clown Car & laughs/ drives forward in Clown Kart before stopping

Piranha Plant: sprouts from pot & snaps/ sprouts from pot

Donkey Kong: slams down with a ground pound & beats his chest/ swings on vines before landing

Diddy Kong: rolls after landing & readies peanut popguns/ flies toward the stage with rocketbarrel pack

King K. Rool: belly flops in & crown tinkles as he snarls/ charges toward the stage

Link: strides forward (BOTW skin glides down to the stage) & gets into a battle pose/ pulls the Master Sword from a stone

Young Link: runs forward & holds up shield/ drinks from a milk bottle before discarding it

Toon Link: strides forward & points sword at opponent/ waves around orchestral wand

Zelda: teleports in & fingers sparkle with magic/ two Phantom Knights let her pass

Sheik: enters with smoke bomb & unsheathes knives/ lands in the stage after parkour stunts

Ganondorf: strides forward with sword & sword vanishes as his fist glows with dark magic/ uses a dark portal to enter the stage

Samus: walks forward with arm cannon raised & aims arm cannon at opponent/ blasts 2 Metroids before running past them

Dark Samus: walks forward with arm cannon raised & aims arm cannon at opponent/ rolls in ball form before standing up

Zero Suit Samus: strikes the air with her Paralyzer whip & reconfigures the Paralyzer before aiming/ ejects from low-flying gunship

Ridley: lands on the stage, looks up & screeches/ flies toward the stage before diving down

Kirby: waves while saying "Hi" & narrows eyes/ Warp Star crash lands onto stage

Meta Knight: walks up with cape wrapped around him & spreads open wings with sword ready/ glides down and folds wings into cape

King Dedede: carried by Waddle Dees on palanquin & Waddle Dees collapse under weight as Dedede pulls out hammer and stands up/ strides forward while spinning hammer

Fox: pulls out blaster & spins it before pointing it at opponent/ ejects from Arwing in mid-barrel roll

Falco: kicks around reflector & whips out blaster/ Arwing in walker mode runs forward as Falco ejects

Wolf: checks blaster conditions & gets in a claws-ready pose/ two Wolfens fly past while firing, causing an explosion as he strides toward opponent

Pikachu: runs toward opponent & sparkles with electricity/ emerges from Pokeball

Lucario: opens one eye & exits meditation stance/ lands after using Extreme Speed

Pichu: **same as Pikachu**

Pokémon Trainer: tosses a Pokeball that releases Squirtle, Ivysaur or Charizard & yells "(name of Pokemon), go!" after responding to opponent/ walks forward before tossing Pokeball

Mewtwo: floats downward & hands glow with a purple aura/ floats forward slowly and stops

Jigglypuff: released from Pokeball & says "jiggly"/ rolls forward and stops

Incineroar: poses for a cheering audience & growls/ lands and does a quick pose

Captain Falcon: performs punches and high kicks & does the "come on" gesture with his hand/ speeds forward in the Blue Falcon before stopping and climbing out

Snake: decloaks & reloads pistol/ while in cardboard box, stands up and tosses box away

Ness: drops down & finger sparkles with PK energy/ teleports onto the stage with an explosion before shaking soot off

Lucas: flies in on Mr. Saturn table & shakes arms/ uses snake to grapple to stage

Ice Climbers: flies in on condor & let go of it as it flies away/ jumps up to the stage

Marth: strides forward & readies sword/ uses warp magic

Ike: strides forward and lifts sword with one hand/ uses warp magic

Lucina: strides forward & discards facemask/ uses warp magic

Robin: strides forward & opens tome book/ uses warp magic

Roy: runs forward and gets into combat stance/ uses warp magic

Corrin: walks up & head morphs back to human state/ lands in dragon form and morphs to human form

Chrom: strides forward and unsheathes sword/ uses warp magic

Pit: flies in & spins blades/ floats down from light beam

Dark Pit: flies in & holsters staff/ swoops downward

Palutena: floats downward & holds out staff/ emerges from open light doors

Shulk: lands on the stage & activates Monado/ receives a vision about opponent and turns around as opponent arrives

Villager: walks up with butterfly net & puts on boxing gloves/ leaves house and closes door

Isabelle: hops forward and takes out party popper/ floats down on balloon swing

Duck Hunt: peeks out of 8-bit grass & snickers/ dog runs forward while duck lands on him

Olimar/Alph: walks forward & picks up a Pikmin/ exits from landing Hocotate ship

Little Mac: runs forward & whips off training jacket/ accompanied by Doc Louis, who responds to opponent's first line

R.O.B.: rockets down & eyes glow with lasers/ assembles piece by piece

Wii Fit Trainer: jogs up & gets into Warrior pose/ steps off of Wii Balance Board

Mr. Game and Watch: moves along faded Game and Watch frames & pulls out a hammer/ rings bell while moving forward

Sonic: lands from Homing Attack & stands up/ runs through a loop before jumping and landing

Mega Man: teleports in & readies Mega Buster/ teleports in

Pac-Man: jumps out of classic Pac-Man sprite & gives a thumbs-up while winking/ chases down a blue ghost and chomps it before changing to normal form

Cloud: walks forward & readies Buster Sword/ lands onto stage and catches Buster Sword

Ryu: walks up & drops sandbag before getting into pose/ stands up from kneeling position and tightens headband

Ken: cracks knuckles & beckons with finger/ throws 2 punches and a kick

Bayonetta: walks forward & points handguns/ emerges from Bat Within form

Mii Brawler: runs forward & throws a few punches and kicks/ performs a cartwheel and a backflip before landing in front of opponent

Mii Swordfighter: twirls sword & poses with it/ does a few practice slashes before turning around

Mii Gunner: lands on the stage & points arm cannon at opponent/ grabs an ammo pouch from backpack and reloads cannon

Inkling: walks up with roller hoisted on shoulder & readies ink rifle/ fires ink on stage from offscreen before swimming through it in squid form and changing back

Simon/Richter: walks forward & twirls Vampire Killer whip/ bashes a werewolf with the Vampire Killer before it flees


	2. Conversations

**(A/N: I am aware that Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings talk using speech bubbles or something like that. (Seems as if Super Mario Sunshine's dialogue was a bit cringy.) Wario, however, just had voice acting in WarioWare Gold, and I feel okay with that.**

 **P.S. I used double spacing on Word to spread out each conversation, but it looks like the site won't accept that here. So it looks like everyone who reads this is going to have to deal, okay?)**

 _Italics_ = Pokémon telepathy

Kirby: Hi!

Sonic: You know, I don't remember giving you permission to just suck in all my chili dogs!

…

Pit: Are you sure you want to do this, Lady Palutena?

Palutena: It has been a while since I have fought personally.

Pit: Yeah, but this time you're not under the Chaos Kin's control!

…

Mii Brawler: They say the fist is mightier than the sword.

Mii Swordfighter: What?! No one ever says that!

Mii Brawler: Let's settle it in Smash, then!

…

Pit: We meet again, Pittoo!

Dark Pit: Would you STOP calling me that?!

Pit: Nah, I'm sure it never gets old!

…

Fox: You need to brush up on your ground combat skills.

Falco: Couldn't this just be an Arwing training session?

Fox: Not every mission can be in space, Falco.

…

Mario: Luigi! Woohoo!

Luigi: Mario! Oh yeah!  
Mario: Let's-a do this, bro!

…

Mega Man: My programming forbids me from harming organic life!

Mii Gunner: So you're asking me to take a look?

Mega Man: Yes, but I'm afraid I've got no other choice to do so!

…

Ryu: So, you're a champion where you come from?  
Doc Louis: Mac here's faced entire boxing tournaments! And won!

Ryu: You might seem like a worthy opponent. Give me your best shot, kid!

…

Mii Swordfighter: It's an honor to meet you, Hero-King!

Marth: Do you wish to test your blade against mine?

Mii Swordfighter: Certainly! I'll hold nothing back!

…

Charizard: (roars)

Lucina: A dragon summoned from an orb? What sorcery is this?  
Pokémon Trainer: I'll explain later, whoever you are. Charizard, go!

…

Sonic: So, that sword thingy can make you see the future?  
Shulk: Correct. But the Monado can grant me much power than that!  
Sonic: Darn. Usually, no one ever sees me coming!

…

Simon: You specialize in capturing spirits of the dead?  
Luigi: (nods)

Simon: Suddenly, I almost feel sorry for you.

…

Samus: These "komaytos" you speak of sound awfully familiar.

Pit: Yeah, they latch onto you and suck the very life out of you!

Samus: Our universes coming together has taken a more serious turn.

…

Sonic: What are you, a prototype or something?

R.O.B.: I am R.O.B. A Robotic Operating Buddy.

Sonic: I'll enjoy bashing you all the same!

…

Mega Man: You can copy powers too?

Kirby: (nods)

Mega Man: I think you'll be… unpredictable.

…

Mr. Game and Watch: …

Mii Gunner: Are you from another reality or something?

…

Bayonetta: Another angel? Must have missed one.

Pit: An Umbra Witch? Lady Palutena said you were extinct!

Bayonetta: You'll find I'm deadly for an endangered species, boy.

…

Fox: Your best friend is a two-tailed fox?  
Sonic: Yup! He's even learned to fly with them!

Fox: Ugh. Just when I thought these other universes couldn't get any stranger…

…

Mario: Let's-a go!  
Pit: Can you sign my wing after this? That'd be great!

…

Mii Brawler: The World Warrior champion.

Ryu: Another challenger. Good.

Mii Brawler: When this is over, can you teach me to do a Shoryuken?

…

King Dedede: Now, what do we have here?

Marth: You are a disgrace of a king if you simply claim to be one!

King Dedede: Alright, now I've gotta pound ya!

…

Bowser: (roars while blasting fire)

Sonic: Urgh. You are SO gonna get the big beatdown!

…

Corrin (male): You're… me?

Corrin (female): You can't be my long-lost brother, can you?

Corrin (male): What else am I gonna run into here?

…

Pit: The Mirror of Truth created ANOTHER copy of me?  
Pit: Last I checked, I'm no copy.

Pit: Lady Palutena, is this another one of Pandora's illusions?

…

Sonic: Found you, faker!

Sonic: Faker?! I'll have you know I'm the real deal!  
Sonic: Hey! That's my line!

…

Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi!

Mii Brawler: So, how long can that tongue of yours go anyway?

…

Marth: This isn't funny, Lucina!

Marth: Another identity theft? I don't have time for this.

Marth: There can only be ONE Hero-King!

…

Donkey Kong: (gorilla noises)  
Doc Louis: looks like Monkey Boy over here wants a rematch, Mac!

…

Bowser: (roars while blasting fire)

Simon: I am not familiar with monsters such as you.

…

Ridley: (screeches)

Richter: You don't belong in this world, monster!

…

Young Link: …

Sonic: Well, looks like I'm not the only one to have seen his younger self…

…

Pit: What kind of angel only has one wing?

Cloud: That was just Sephiroth's alias. He still haunts me to this day.

Pit: He troubled you, huh? Maybe this will clear your mind a bit.

…

Charizard: (roars)

Marth: My ancestor killed a dragon before, so I shall do the same!  
Pokémon Trainer: This is no ordinary dragon. Charizard, go!

…

Dark Pit: Hmph. Seems like someone else here has a rival.

Dark Samus: …

Dark Pit: Not one for words, huh? Alright, then.

…

Ganondorf: I sense great power in you, creature.

Mewtwo: _If you seek an alliance, I am denying it, warlord._

Ganondorf: So be it…

…

Sonic: This "Dragoon" of yours can break the sound barrier?  
Kirby: (nods)

Sonic: Heh. Show-off.

…

R.O.B.: Searching… this unit does not appear in my database.

Mega Man: You look like something I could test my skills on.

R.O.B.: Hostility detected! Initiating combat protocols!

…

Bowser Jr.: Well, well, well. If it isn't Green Stache!

Luigi: Uh? (touches mustache)

Bowser Jr: First you, then your brother!

…

Lucina: You seem to be a mischievous one.

Bowser Jr.: You think I'M bad? Wait til you see my dad!

Lucina: Now, this will definitely be interesting.

…

Simon: You have a dark power within you.

Ryu: I refuse to give in to the Satsui no Hado.

Simon: Therefore, it must be neutralized before it consumes you.

…

Mii Gunner: Care for some target practice?

Samus: Sure. I could use it.

Mii Gunner: And I don't mean the bullseyes.

…

Fox: Star Wolf. Why am I not surprised?

Wolf: You'll be seeing your dad soon, Fox.

Fox: That doesn't mean he'll be disappointed.

…

Lucina: A lone warrior. Interesting.

Mii Swordfighter: I go by many names. And many faces.

Lucina: Your skills should be no equal, then.

…

Mii Brawler: Hey, sorry to hear about your hat.

Mario: (nods slowly in agreement)

Mii Brawler: It's pretty creepy that your new one has eyes, though.

…

Inkling 1: No one told me about a turf war today.

Inkling 2: With a difference. One on one.

Inkling 1: (sighs) First time for everything.

…

Sonic: Geez, how many of you are there?

Mii (any of the 3): There are millions of us, each with a different face.

Sonic: You have no idea how weird that sounds.

…

Pokémon Trainer 1: I'm almost glad to see one of my own around here.

Pokémon Trainer 2: What do you say we sharpen up before facing the new guys?

Pokémon Trainer 1: Sounds good to me. (name of Pokémon), go!

…

Inkling: What? A human? How?

Mii (any of the 3): Something wrong about that?  
Inkling: I was told you went extinct thousands of years ago!

…

Mega Man: Dr. Light says your genetic structure is… fascinating.

Inkling: Is it that big a deal for me to turn into a squid?

Mega Man: Not really. He told me to test you out.

…

Sonic: Hey! Haven't seen you since the Olympics!  
Mario: Oh yeah!

Sonic: Alright, I'll try to avoid the mustache!

…

Mii Brawler: Sheesh, talk about ugly!  
Bowser: (roars)

…

Donkey Kong: (beats chest while making monkey noises)

Mii Swordfighter: Question! If you don't even wear clothes, why the necktie?

…

Wario: Ha ha ha! Wario time!

Lucina: Something about you disgusts me.

…

Mii Gunner: A box? Really?

Snake: It's not much, but it gets the job done.

Mii Gunner: After this, I'm hitching you with a cloaking device.

…

Inkling: Whoa! You look like you mean business!

Ganondorf: What will a pathetic liquid like that do against me?  
Inkling: Hey! This is no normal paint!

…

Ganondorf: A rat. How delightful.

Sonic: I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!  
Ganondorf: It matters not.

…

Pit: Wario-Man? That's your idea for an alter ego?

Wario: What did you expect? The Fartster?

Pit: Now that I think about it, Wario-Man doesn't sound so bad…

…

Roy (FE): We share the same name? That will be confusing.

Roy (SM): If I were you, I'd hope the Koopa King himself doesn't do a mix-up.

Roy (FE): For my sake, let's hope not…

…

Sonic: I told you, my days of being a werewolf are done!  
Simon: You could still have the beast within and not know it.

Sonic: If I did, I know how to unleash it properly!

…

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Wario: Eh, I don't need that chump Waluigi to help me out here anyway!

…

Fox: Is it true you knew my father?  
Captain Falcon: Sorry, I don't think the James McCloud I know is related to you.

Fox: I'm gonna have to see him to be sure.

…

Falco: Jet the Hawk, eh?

Sonic: Yeah. He was sort of my rival back in gear racing leagues.

Falco: Well, he's never met a flyboy like me.

…

Pit: Whoa. Wait until Magnus gets a load of you!

Cloud: Does he seem like a worthy combatant?

Pit: Maybe, but I've never seen such big swords clash!

…

Mii Brawler: This "Ash Ketchum" you speak of, do you know him well?

Pokémon Trainer: Hasn't every Trainer heard of him? He and his Pikachu are pretty much unstoppable.

Mii Brawler: Unstoppable, eh?

…

Marth: So, you're the so-called "Hero of Hyrule".

Link: …

Marth: Straight to the point, I see. Very well.

…

Pokémon Trainer: Ah! W-what are you supposed to be?

Ridley: (screeches)

Pokémon Trainer: Um, okay then. Charizard, go!

…

Ganondorf: Another fool to be crushed under my heel.

Mega Man: If there was a way to avoid this fight, I would have done it.

Ganondorf: I know nothing but war, machine.

…

Rosalina: You have bonded with another lifeform yourself.

Samus/ ZS Samus: That Metroid trusted me like a parent. It gave its life for me.

Rosalina: Tragic, but compassion nonetheless.

…

Kirby: Hi!  
Rosalina: Luma has certainly taken a liking to you, pink one.

…

Mii Gunner: Is it true you're the last of your kind?

R.O.B.: Models of this same unit were forced to sacrifice themselves for the Subspace Army.

Mii Gunner: Don't worry. Once we're finished here, we'll get to work on rebuilding the R.O.B.s.

…

Sonic: Two blue heroes from two different worlds.

Mega Man: And both having evil doctors to deal with.

Sonic: Let's hope _they_ never meet, for our sakes.

…

Ryu: Heroes from different worlds?

Mario: (nods)

Ryu: I couldn't ask for a better fight.

…

Mega Man: I don't think you've faced anything like me, speedy.

Sonic: Gotta warn you, I've smashed plenty of bots into scrap!  
Mega Man: Let's see you try to smash this one.

…

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Dark Pit: Ugh. Is your name really all you can say?

…

Marth: I refuse to go along with this! I will not strike a fair maiden!

Peach: A princess needs to defend herself from getting kidnapped, doesn't she?

Marth: (groans) I don't think I'll ever hear the end of this…

…

Rosalina: I see you are also a cosmic explorer.

Samus: I'm more than just an explorer. I'm a warrior.

Rosalina: Oh? Then show me.

…

Ike: They called you the "Knight of the Wind"?

Sonic: Only when I had the gauntlet and talking sword.

Ike: So you can prove you are capable without it, then?

…

Bowser: (roars)

Bowser Jr.: Just promise me you won't squash me too hard, Dad.

…

Pikachu: Pika!

Mii Brawler: Hmm. Not sure what to make of you.

Snake: What are you supposed to be?

Fox: The name's Fox. Fox McCloud.

Snake: I need more than your name to trust you.

…

Incineroar: (poses and growls)  
Ken: So, you wanna fight fire with fire, huh?

…

Mii Brawler: Uhh, nice kitty.

Incineroar: (growls)

…

Ryu: It's been too long, old friend.

Ken: Still looking for that answer you've been searching for?

Ryu: The journey never truly ends.

…

Ridley: (screeches)

Bowser Jr.: Yipe! Maybe I should get Dad…

…

Rosalina: Is it true these other lifeforms have assisted you?

Sonic: Yeah! The Wisps fly right inside me and give me a huge burst of power!  
Rosalina: Let us see how you fare without them.

…

Meta Knight: An angel of darkness…

Dark Pit: Why the mask? Afraid to show your true face?

Meta Knight: You shall pay for your arrogance, fool!

…

Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi!

Pokémon Trainer: What kind of Pokémon are you?

…

Lucario: _The secret to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and strike where it hurts._

Incineroar: (roars and poses)

Lucario: _While not letting your ego cloud your mind_.

…

Mewtwo: _Your psychic power is completely unlike my own._

Ness: What sort of power-kinetic stuff do you have?

Mewtwo: _Allow me to demonstrate._

…

Snake: Who's this "Red" guy you keep mentioning?

Pokémon Trainer: He doesn't talk much, but I've heard he's beaten many Trainers like myself!  
Snake: Silent but deadly, huh? I like that.

…

Ganondorf: Another who dares to face me?

Ryu: I have conquered the Satsui no Hado. Why should this be any different?

Ganondorf: I wield great power beyond your understanding.

…

Lucario: _You._

Mewtwo: _Long have I awaited for the day when aura meets psychic in battle._

Lucario: _Do not think that because humans created you, you have the advantage._

…

Doc Louis: You've been a boxing champ yourself, huh?

King K. Rool: (snarls)

Doc Louis: We're always ready. Get in there, Mac!

…

Samus: You don't look like anything the Chozo would produce.

Mega Man: You can call me Mega Man!  
Samus: The only thing "mega" around here will be your defeat.

…

Pikachu: Pika!  
Sonic: Lightning, huh? Try me!  
Pikachu: (gets on all fours and sprouts lightning from cheeks)

…

Ganondorf: The Goddess of Light.

Palutena: I shine it across all of Skyworld, reminding it of who protects it.

Ganondorf: A light I will easily extinguish.

…

Dark Pit: Sephiroth, huh? He must have hurt you bad.

Cloud: You and your counterpart remind me too much of him…

Dark Pit: If he didn't hurt you enough, this will!

…

Pit: You make eggs out of everything you eat?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Pit: That's weird…and disgusting.

…

Sonic: So how fast can this "Blue Falcon" of yours go, anyway?  
Captain Falcon: You asking for a challenge?

Sonic: Fight first, race later!

…

Lucario: _There are times when you will fight without your trainer to order commands._

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Lucario: _When those times come, you must be ready to strike fast._

…

Ridley: (snarls)

Corrin: I should warn you; you should not judge me by my normal appearance.

…

Ganondorf: Join me and Skyworld will be yours.

Dark Pit: Forget it! You might be A boss, but you're not MY boss!

Ganondorf: Very well…

…

Snake: Can you read minds, kid?

Ness: Huh? No, I don't think so.

Snake: Good. Then I won't need to worry about you predicting my every move.

…

Ganondorf: Such strong magic…

Robin: A wielder of dark magic? This won't be so easy…

Ganondorf: Here, you are greatly misguided, tactician.

…

Snake: Something about you rubs me the wrong way.

Sonic: Why? Any reason?

Snake: No. Just don't like you.

…

Fox: I'm sorry, what do you throw again?

Donkey Kong: (monkey noises)

Fox: I don't think this is what Peppy meant by "do a barrel roll".

…

Mii Swordfighter: Uh, I think you've got something in your eye.

Lucina: The Brand of Naga. It resembles my heritage.

Mii Swordfighter: So, like a birthmark? Got it.

…

Pit: Get a load of Mr. Fancy Pants here.

Marth: Is that jealousy I hear from you?

Pit: Well, it's just that you're a prince and I'm… never mind.

…

Mega Man: You've got a lot of weapons, too, right?

Snake: Cut the chatter. You can't be any worse than the Metal Gears.

Mega Man: Weird. The only gear weapons I have are the ones from Metal Man…

…

Ganondorf: A messenger of the gods… delightful.

Pit: Shouldn't be too bad. Just like Dark Lord Gaol.

Ganondorf: Tell me, child. What do you know of dark magic?

…

Sonic: So, you're from the future?

Lucina: Yes. I have come to prevent ruin and destruction from approaching.

Sonic: Wow. Silver's gonna want to meet you.

…

Ike: A "blade of evil's bane"?

Link: (nods in approval)

Ike: A weapon like that would have been useful against the Black Knight…

…

Mewtwo: _Another challenger…_

Pit: Poor thing. You're just a walking science experiment.

Mewtwo: _Who are you to talk about my origins?!_


End file.
